The Chain that Binds Us
by Orc hero
Summary: When Aang can't decide between two girls that he likes it splits his whole team apart, but which one will it be? Katara or Toph. Chap 9 up :P
1. Chapter 1

**The chain that binds us **

**(A/N this is my first fanfiction, so if it seems bad now you know why)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar, just a fan of it

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: "Speaking" 'Thinking'**

"God how can I be so stupid" Aang said to himself as he sat himself slowly down by the river and sinking his feet into the pond.

"Cold" he said shivering softly but soon his body quickly adjusts to the temperature of the water and began to splash the water and let it make droplets in the pond. "Hmmm, I can remember what happened like it was yesterday" (ironically enough it was about only a week ago)

-Flash Back-

"See Aang, it's not that hard all you have to do is make sure that you keep your body leveled and your arms loose, (she demonstrated for him and easily brought the small ball of water with ice spikes and flung it at a tree) now you try." Katara said turning to him

"Katara I've tried this moves twenty times already and I failed every time" Aang said sighing

Katara slowly walks toward Aang

"Is something the matter? You seem so distracted and away."

Trying to bring himself to admit something, hard to admit

"There is something, very important."

"Well go ahead and say it, I'm sure I'll like it. She gave him a confirming smile

Aang: "Ok, well Katara, the truth is that…

"That you are taking away too much time away from me to teach him earth bending". Yelled Toph

both turn around to see Aang's other teach, Toph

"Sorry Toph didn't see you there" she said waving to her "Aang we can finish this later".

"But I was… Crap" Aang Slowly made his way out of the water toward Toph

"Come on Twinkle Toes, your wasting my time" said Toph

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Come on Katara, you need to finish up with that stew, I'm dying of starvation over here". Groaned Sokka as he rubbed his growling stomach

"Well if you can cook it any faster than you come over here and cook it yourself!" shouted Katara angrily as she began to stir the pot faster with her wooden spoon.

"On second thought maybe you should finish it, your doing such a good job." Sokka said nervously

"That's what I thought you said". She said smiling evilly

Aang is now just getting back with Toph from his training

"Well you seem to be improving a little bit there Aang" Toph stated while patting him on the back and bowing to her "Thanks to you for being such a good teacher."

Toph couldn't help but blush and that's when Aang realized something

'_What am I doing I'm in love with Katara and I'm flirting with Toph?!?'_

Wham

"Ouch, Aang be careful I almost spilt dinner all over us" Katara said trying to balance the bowls in her hand

"Yeah, you almost cost me a meal." _"Not a good one but at least one editable"_ Sokka said letting the stew slide off his spoon back into the bowl

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Katara screamed at Sokka

Girly scream "Nothing just saying how good your stew is going to taste." He lied through his teeth.

"Here Aang" Katara said as she handed Aang a bowl

"Thanks Katara". As he grabbed for it, their hand touched.

Blushing they released for a moment and then Aang got his bowl whispering "Thanks" again smiling "No problem"

After dinner everyone went to bed, except Aang who just stayed up to think

"What am I doing, I'm in love with Katara and yet I'm flirting with Toph" Aang said to him self beating himself up over it

He got up to go for a walk when he heard a small grunt; frightened he turned to see it was only Sokka shifting positions in his sleeping bag.

"Phew, for a moment there I thought…"

"Thought what that you would wake me" Katara said startling him

"Ahhh!!!" he screamed

Katara quickly covered his mouth before he could wake the others

"Come with me"

Katara led him away from the camp to a secluded part of the woods

**

* * *

(A/N so what do you guys think? Please be honest and kind, first try :- I'm a noob)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N so now Katara and Aang are all alone, in the woods, by themselves…yeah :- )**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar, just a fan of it

**Chapter 2**

Aang didn't know what was going to happen, so he just remained quiet as Katara led him to a clearing, away from camp

'_This is going to be weird'_ Aang wisped silently

They sit down on the ground facing each other

"Ok Aang, what's the matter you've been silent and away from everybody this entire day" Katara said taking his hand

'_She's so nice'_

lowering his head to make it easer on himself

"You deserve to know Katara" He started slowly

He looked back up to continue

"Ever sense we met, after you freed me from the iceberg I had some feeling for you." He tug at his collar

"Oh, really?" Katara said, her cheeks going red

"And by feelings, I've mean more that just a friend"

Up to this point he started to sweat a little and was starting to stutter

"So what I'm trying to say is that…"

Just as Aang was about to admit his feelings to her (AGAIN) Sokka appeared out from out of the bushes with an angered look on his face.

"And what do you two think you are doing here?!?" He said tapping his foot on the ground

'_Oh for the love of god, give me a break' _Aang thought to himself really annoyed and angry

"Huh? Oh nothing Sokka, Aang here just wanted to talk because he couldn't sleep" she said getting up and dusting herself off

"Well it's late and we need to leave early tomorrow, we need to get moving before the stupid Fire Nation catches up with us"

"Fine Sokka head back to camp we'll be with you in a couple of minutes" waving him away

Sokka nodded in agreement and headed out, but before he did he made sure to give Aang a 'Don't try this again look'

Aang getting the message shook his head, the last thing he need right now is to piss off their best navigator

"Well Aang, I guess we should head back" she said helping the Air bender up

"Yeah… we should." He said really depressed

As Katara started to leave, Aang suddenly grabbed her hand, she turned around to face him

"Katara I can't do this any longer, I REALY need to say something to you"

He said with an anxious look on his face

"Sure Aang, what's up" She said while smiling

He took a deep breath

'_Ok Aang, this is it your only chance, now or never. MAKE IT NOW!'_

"Willyougooutwithmetomorrow?" he said too quickly to let Katara hear him

Confused she replies "Huh? Aang I didn't quite get that."

'_Of course you didn't'_

sighing and taking another deep breath of confidence

Slower this time

"Will… you go out with me… Tomorrow?"

After saying the last word he shut his eyes and expected the worst of this

Silence

"Sure Aang I would LOVE to go out with you" She said with glee

Astonished "Really?!?"

Nodding "Yes!" she said giving him the biggest hug he ever received from her

_Katara thinking 'It's about time he asked me out'_

_Aang thinking 'It's about time I got my words out'_

As they released from the hug the two stared lovingly at each other for a moment

"So should we head back to camp" Aang asked with a huge smile on his face

"Yeah we should" Katara said with also huge smile

As they left for camp they held hands and every now and again would look at each other just to see that they both had smiles and were blushing

**(A/N ok a little Kataang in this episode, can you blame me for it? Hope you like it )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N So now Katara and Aang are back at camp, Katara is sound asleep dreaming of the date, but Aang is still awake, deciding where to take Katara on the date. )**

**(A/N #2 I would also at this time thank the following people for their kind and thoughtful reviews: dianarules55, frozenheat, A Great And Terrible Beauty, coolmac 1718, Lionmate, dianarules 55, frozen heat, Jesus.Lives, and avatarkataang. THANK YOU: ) )**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar or the power to bond Aang and Katara together

(At lease not yet : D)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

So now the two are back at camp and Aang is still awake

'_I can't believe I finally did it' _he said with a smile creeping up on his face

he rolled over in his sleeping bag to look at his tobe date

as far as he could tell she was dreaming sweet dreams

'_I love it when she is happy' _with this thought in his mind he turned onto his back andfinally went to sleep.

Soon he was being shaken violently

"AANG" he heard someone yell in his ear

"OUCH, what?!?"

It was Sokka; he was hovering over him, holding the folding up his tent and storing it in the bag

"Time to get up you lazy bum, we're leaving in 5 minutes" upon saying that he turned to put the tent on Appa

'_God sometimes Sokka can be such a jerk' _

he rolled up his sleeping bag and started to walk to pick up from last night when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turns around thinking to see Katara's lovely face but instead (shockingly) to see Toph

"Toph!?!" surprised

"Good morning to you too sunshine" she said mockingly

"Yeah, morning to you" he said placing his hand on hers

Toph started to blush

'_Oh shit I did it again!'_

Quickly drawing back his hand and stepping back

"Well I got to go and pack up talk to you later bye" He said real quickly to avoid any questions regarding the hand touch

So after another 10 minutes of packing, they were ready to leave

"Appa, yip yip!" he yelled

And soon they were flying to their next town

**(A/N the next town is about 10 hours away, so ANYTHING can happen : D)**

Aang has been flying for about 5 hours now and was getting tired, when Sokka approached him

"Hey, Aang let me take over for a while." He asked suggestively

"Thanks, I do need a break" saying that he handed the reins over to him and climbed into the saddle, where in it he sat in between Katara and Toph.

Aang sat so one hand was on each side of his body, and synonymously Katara and Toph place a hand on one of Aang's.

"What are you doing?!?" Katara questioned Toph

"Nothing, What are you doing?!?" Toph replied

Both quickly pulled back their hands and turned away from each other arms folded

'_Well that went better than I expected' _Aang thought to himself

When they finally got to the town it was near midnight and everything was shutdown, and the townsfolk were asleep so they decided to make camp outside of it.

While unpacking Aang had unexpected run-in with the two women he is having "relationships" with.

'_Ok Aang just stay calm, nothing will happen'_

Unfortunately for him something does…

"So Katara, what's the deal that happened on the flight over here?" Toph asked while starting a fire

"What do you mean?" she answered

"With you touching Aang's hand." She inquired

Aang almost died there that moment

"What do you mean!? Don't you know that Aang and I are going out tomorrow?" she demanded

"WHAT!?" Toph yelled suddenly stricken with depression

'_Well this is a good time than ever to talk about this with Toph, I'm so stupid I should have told her earlier'._

"Toph let me explain… he stared

"NO!" She yelled as tears started to stream down her cheeks

Aang was going toward her to comfort her when

Out of nowhere a line of fire flew out of the woods

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Sokka Yelled as he drew his boomerang out to start fighting

'_No not now' _as he grabbed his staff at strike back

within seconds the team of four were surrounded

"Guys, what should we do?!?" Aang yelled to his friends

No one answered and the Fire Nation quickly encircled them and was surrounded

They were outnumbered 10 to 1 not even Aang could take them on by himself

'_What are we going to do?' _

The army was just about to shoot their flames at them when a fan flew by and smacked a Fire Nation solider in the face knocking him unconscious

Everyone looked to where the fan came from to see the Kyoshi warriors appearing from the forest, headed by Sokka's long lost love Suki

"SUKI" Sokka screamed with glee

"Kyoshi warriors aid the avatar with this battle" Suki commanded to the warriors

The Fire Nation soldiers backed up with fear, Suki couldn't help but grin at this.

Half of the soldiers ran away screaming, but the captain yelled to the rest "Stand your ground, we can take them". The soldiers started the assault on the team but they took them down easily, and the rest of them ran away.

"Well Sokka, looks like you're getting in trouble, as per usual" She said to Sokka

Sokka couldn't reply, he just stared at Suki

"Well Aang which is it" Katara questioned him

"Well whatever do you mean." Aang said trying to get her off the subject

"You darn well know what we mean!" Toph said stomping her foot on the ground

'_Well here we go, time for the truth' _

"Toph let's… Go somewhere private to talk about this". He said taking her hand

Toph knew what was going to happen, she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest

* * *

**(A/N a little action, Very little love, lots of heartaches, and a surprise visit from Sokka's love. Sad huh? And yes, I suck at fighting scene)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N this chapter is going to include a part of Sukka (Suki and Sokka) and the other part with Aang and Toph's talk; also sorry it took so long to update, homework)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar, but I would like too

**Chapter 4**

Aang continued to lead Toph away from the others, all the while Aang thought of how to explain things to Toph, he knew it wouldn't be easy.

They stopped and Aang turned to face Toph, she kept her head down to avoid his gaze.

"Toph…" he began "I'm not sure how to explain this, but this is how it is"

Aang slowly shuffled his feet to try to prolong this

"I… I really like you Toph, but at the same time I love Katara"

'_God why is this so difficult' _

"Let me guess" She interrupted him

"What?" Aang said

"You only like Katara because she beautiful and I'm not." She said tears forming and she starting to shake. Aang grab her hand but she wanted more than him holding her hand she leaned forward and fell into his arms and cried uncontrollably "It's nothing like that, you're attractive, and everything and…GOD WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE HARD!!" He yelled. They both leaned onto each other and sobbed while hugging

**(A/N we are now switching over to Sokka and Suki)**

"I want to show you something" Suki said as she and Sokka walked side by side down a path

When they got to the end of a road, they were in fount of a lake, the moon shined down on it giving it a glittering, illuminating shine that when you were there, it was there just for you and someone special.

"Wow, this is just… Wow!" Aang said as he looked in awe

"Suki how did you…" When he turned to see her, her face sparkled and looked lovingly toward him, he was dumbfounded. The two leaned forward and both of their faces were inches away, lips nearing touching when Sokka said suddenly

"I can't" he said, with a single tear streaming down his face

"I see… there is someone else" she said her eyes shiny almost on the verge of tears and

She was about to run when Sokka grabbed her and pulled her into the most passionate kiss, either of them have ever had before, they held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity, when they finally released.

"Wow" is the only thing both of them could utter, they could only blush and stare at each other.

"Listen Suki, the reason why I couldn't earlier is well… I fell in love with a girl up in the North Pole and…" He was stopped by Suki's index finger on his lips,

"Sokka, it's ok, I've had some loves in my life but this right her, it's perfect to me."

She gave him a peck on the cheek

"Yeah" he said dreamily "Me too"

He said and went back to kissing.

**(A/N now back to Toph and Aang)**

The two we finished crying, but still held each other close Toph was the first one to speak.

"So… this… is …it." She said hiccupping from crying so hard

Aang comforted her by hugging her and stroking her hair

"Not really" he said

"Huh? What do you mean" she asked confused

"Well, even thought we aren't going to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend…" at this point Toph smiled at the idea of them being together like that

"We still have something together that Katara and I won't" He said

"We have our special bond, our Earthbending keeps us close, but not just as a form of attack, but a form of well what I guess you can call" blushing at this point " a hidden Love" Toph did a laughing/crying sob at this moment

"Is that what makes you like me so?" she said giggling

"Yeah, our Earthbending makes us unique and keeps us together"

"So…" she started wiping a tear away from her eye "this is it then"

"Yeah I guess so"

Toph stood up and sniffled, they hugged one last time before turning around and finally went back to camp both with a smile on their faces.

**(A/N so there you go, a happy chapter. Hopefully you don't kill me for the Taang, unless you like that idea of that couple cause if you do hopefully you liked it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N so everyone now is back at camp the Kyoshi warriors decided to make camp next to the gang, Sokka of course is sleeping next to Suki's tent, everyone is asleep, except Aang, he was going over past events he had shared with Katara, and what gifts he has given to her) **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own avatar

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

'_Man tomorrow is the day, Katara and I are going out' he thought to himself as a smile grew on his lips. 'But what to give her, I can't give her another lame gift like a handmade necklace, it has to be super special, just to show her she is important to me and I care so much about her that anything else can be put aside just for her.' _he said pondering

To think on this he got out of his sleeping bag and walked away from the camp, and began to pace back and forth in a straight line. He wanted it to be big, something that everyone could see his commitment to her… when it hit him.

"THAT'S IT" he yelled, but quickly covered his mouth so that no one would wake up back at camp from his yelling. "I know what to do" he said in his normal voice, he picked up a stick and started to draw the blue print in the dirt. After a while of erasing and redrawing he was satisfied with his work, and then memorized how it would look, he came up with a plan on where and how to perform it. He now knew it would work and that Katara would love it.

"This is going to be perfect!" he said with glee, he cleaned up his area to make sure no one would see it, and went back to camp. _'Now I can rest without worry about tomorrow.' _Eyes now growing weary he let them close into peaceful rest.

When Aang woke the next morning he seemed to be the last one to wake, as he got up he rub the sleep away from his eyes, and saw Katara bending over with her face inches away from his.

"Morning sleepy head" she said in her sweet caring voice

Aang couldn't help but blush at the fact the Katara came to him personally just to say good morning.

"Morning to you too" he said getting up. Sheepishly asking "Do you remember what to day is?"

"Yeah, today is our date!" she said hugging him unexpectedly

he hugged back and they held each other and stayed like that, when they heard Toph yelling…

"Hey! Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes get you butt moving!" the sound came from the other side of camp. Where Toph was picking up her part of camp

"Yeah Toph we're coming". Katara yelled back, Aang followed Katara who was about to pick up her tent and said

"I talk things over with Toph, and she's cool with you and me being together" astonished she replied "She is? Wow that's a first for Toph."

"Yeah, she's nicer that what meets the eye, she has a hard shell around her just as protection when really, she as nice as you." He said trying to convince her

"Huh, well I'll believe it when I see it" she said taking the bundle over to Appa. Near Suki's tent Sokka and Suki were holding hands and quietly talking to each other

"So yet again you're leaving me?" saying it was a sound of disappointment

"I'm afraid so Sokka." She answering him also quite sad "I have to go help fight against the Fire nation, I did have fun with the little time we had together." She took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"You can't leave yet!" he said sternly removing her hand

"What! Why?" angrily replying

"I've to do something to make this special; we just admitted our true feelings for each other so I think it's fair that… I treat you out tonight on a date." Winking at her, while smiling

Blushing she replied "Oh, well I don't know, with my troops and all…" when Sokka stopped her from talking and asked to her warriors "Hey you girls don't mind if I take Suki here out for a date do you?"

The girls all looked at each other and said back. "No, go right ahead"

"Well there you go Suki, what do you say?" he asked

Unable to answer right away she just stood there, blushing like crazy.

"Um… hello, earth to Suki?" he said waving his hand in front of her face, she shook her head to get out of her phase, "Yes Sokka, I would like that." She said laughing at her ignorance.

"Sweet, just do me one favor." He said jokingly "Don't ware your warrior uniform, dress in one of your dresses" They both laughed at this knowing full well she always wore her warrior uniform.

Katara came over to ask them "So my brother finally asked you out huh?" She said knowing he been wanting to do that for a while. "Yup, we're going out tonight." Sokka said with a big smile on his face. "Wow, that's convenient Aang and I are going out tonight also." Sokka stood there his jaw hitting the ground.

"WHAT, AANG ASKED YOU OUT!!!?I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" He yelled drawing out his boomerang in a fit of rage.

"Whoa, Sokka calm down." She held him back "Be happy it's Aang, someone you can trust and not someone like… oh… Zuko or something".

Taking deep breaths shoulders going up and down during his deep breathings

"Yeah… you're right, I can trust Aang, you two run along and get ready for tonight I'm going to hunt down something for some breakfast." He said giving a fake reassuring smile

"Yeah that sounds like fun, Katara can you help me find a nice dress to wear?" Suki said leading her to her tent

"Sure, go ahead Sokka find something nice to eat" she said leaving him

"You bet I will." He said waving at them

Under his breath

"_Yeah something nice… like some Aang soup" _he said with a demented smile on this face, sharpening his sword. Walking toward Aang, who was playing with Momo.

* * *

**(A/N so now Suki has a date with Sokka and Aang is going to be attacked by Sokka, this is going to be quite interesting. Huh?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**At my school… **

**Principle: Ok, teachers it's Friday again and that means its going to be the weekend. So that means that we must assign all the homework we can to make the students suffer **

**Teachers: yyyeeeeaahh!!!**

**Principle: Settle down, guys settle down, ok here is what is going to happen; English, math, and history, you all assign a huge group project that requires cooperation, sports, music, and drama, you put on family activities that parents will all want to their children too. Everyone else make their life a living hell. Muhahahhehehahah UNDERSTOOD?!?**

**Teachers: YEAH **

**BOOM **

**The school exploded **

**Me on hill with smoking bazooka, smiling **

**Me: (innocently) what?!?**

**on with the show **

**(A/N once again my stupid homework kept me away from doing my fan fiction but I skipped some of it to do this anyways) **

**(A/N Sokka is now approaching Aang and he is blissfully unaware of him)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I can't make two people to fall in love/ and i don't own avatar

**Chapter 6**

"Ha-ha Momo" Aang said as he spins Momo in the air with an ball of air

You could tell that Momo was getting sick, his head was shaking. When Aang let him go Momo walked in circles going forward until he finally fell down on the ground. Aang couldn't help but laugh at him. Then he felt a hand griping him hard on the shoulder and was being pulled toward whatever was tugging him.

"What the-" was all he could say before he came face to face to whatever was grabbing him.

"Oh god, Sokka you surprised me!" Aang said closing his eyes and laughing to hide his fear. When he reopened his eyes, he instantly stopped laughing to see Sokka with a crazy/scared look on his face.

"What… Do… You… Think…Your…Doing!?!" Sokka said between gasping breaths

"Uh, playing with Momo here" Aang said pointing toward an dizzy Momo

"Not…That" Relaxing a bit "What are you doing with my sister!"

After Aang heard what he said he felt his inevitable death at hand,

gulp "Um… Well, I asked her out on a date tonight, and she accepted it, so we're going out" He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Aang…" He started, but stopped to think this through, "My sister, I love her… and all I want to do is protect her, and not let her get hurt again"

Sokka hung he head, he let Aang go, and Aang sat down in front of Sokka he just sat there confused.

"You mean like what happened with… Jet?" On saying that word Sokka covered his mouth like he had just said a curse word "Please, for the sake of Katara don't break her heart" he said removing his hand. Sokka also sat on the ground, facing the young airbender "So your letting me go out with her?!?" he said excitedly. Sokka nodded head. "Yes, I will on one condition." Sokka said. "What will that be?" Aang asked.

"Promise me that you'll give her the night of her life." Sokka said a smile now on his face.

He untied a small brown bag containing money and handed it to Aang "You know treat her out to a fancy dinner, take her dancing, something like that" He got up and started to walk away

"Gee Sokka… thanks" He said pouring out the money into his hand to see how much there was for him to spend on the date. "For what?" Sokka said acting like he didn't do anything and walked away going into his tent.

He returned the money to the pouch, pocketed it, and stood up; he looked around hoping to see Katara, when he noticed that someone else was near him. Toph was walking around camp, but it seemed that she was upset with something, and Aang knew what it was. "Poor Toph, she doesn't have anyone to be with tonight." "I know I'll get her something to cheer her up" he ran to the town to buy her a small gift of gratitude, a bouquet of flowers, and luckily for him he knew that all girls **(A/N hopefully I'm right on this, any girls who read this give me some suggestions on flowers please)** love roses. He bought a bouquet of them and paid for them, but while heading out he noticed something going on in town. A bunch of construction workers were setting up booths, and a big dance floor in the center of the town. He stopped a man to ask him what was going on. "Well young lad, it is the festival of Flames, we're celebrating the day Avatar Roku saved us from a volcano" As he said that last part he pointed to a large mountain that had a bolder on the top wedged to keep it closed. "Oh, so when's this festival going to happen?" He asked the man "Tonight" he said in response "We are going to have a lot of food, games, dancing contest, karaoke, it's going to be a blast" He said patting the young Avatar on the head "So make sure you get a date for it young lad." The worked headed back to work. "So perfect, I can bring Katara here and we'll have the time of our lives" he raced back to the came site to tell her, but stopped first to give Toph her flowers.

* * *

**(A/N there is going to be some Taang in these next few lines so Kataang fans you have been warned.) **

* * *

Aang found Toph up on a hill near next to the lake Suki showed to Sokka; Toph was tossing pebbles down into the lake and listening to the splash it made, every time Toph made a sad sigh. She suddenly felt the vibrations of Aang approaching and called to him "You know Twinkle Toes you can't sneak up on me" She said teasing him

"Heh didn't mean to." He said sitting himself down next to her "I got you something" he said still hiding the flowers he bought for her

"What?" She asked, wanting to what it was

"Here, I got you some flowers" he said handing it to her

"OH! Aang they're beautiful you didn't have to." She said blushing, stroking the tips feeling the comfort they held

"Meah, I felt like doing it" he said leaning up against her, and then she let her head rest on his shoulder. "That's so sweet of you." She said feeling him running his hand through her hair. "But why?" she asked confused

"Well, I felt indebted to you for being so cool about me and Katara, having a relationship" he said nervous about how she would respond.

She remained quiet for a while before she responded, "Well it was very thoughtful of you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get all soft on you." She said in her stern voice

"I didn't expect you to be." he laughed. The two just sat there for a while listening to nature, the birds were singing, fish were splashing, everything was just right at that moment.

Then Toph raised her head and came close to Aang cheek where she lightly kissed him.

"Still I love the flowers" She said in a seductive voice

"Um… well… I..." was all he could say out of the embarrassment of the kiss

"You getting to soft again" She said and shoved him off the hill rolling down into the lake, where he fell in with a huge splash

"Hey!" Aang yelled up to a giggling Toph, but couldn't help but laugh at his foolishness

"Go on get ready for you date" Toph yelled back to him as she jumped down from the hill and walked back to camp with her flowers

"She can be so weird" "but I do need to clean up for tonight" he said as he undressed and bathed in the pond.

* * *

**(A/N so there you go, the day before the date, and about the Taang in there, some people wanted it, and I felt bad about leaving Toph dateless that's my reason for it. Reviews please)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N so finally after 5 Chapters it's finally time to start the "double date" and I'll try to make as much Kataang and Sukka as possible during it)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I can't change the fact that Katara will one day marry Aang. Though I never really want to change that fact

**Chapter 7**

Aang was just getting dried off from his bath and dressing when he over heard a conversation, it was Suki and Katara the two girls were sitting on the ground, talking about tonight's date.

"God I'm so nervous" Suki said drawing her knees to her chest

"Don't be, my brother can be quite sweet when he wants to be" Katara said giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I bet it's the same way with Aang" she said lifting her head to look at Katara

"You bet, Aang is the sweetest, cutest, most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me." Katara said lost in thought about her love

"You're so lucky" Suki said

"No your wrong we both are" The two got off the ground and started to head back to camp

"You really should wear that dress we found; you look so beautiful in it."

"You think Sokka will like me in it" she said with little confidence

"Are you kidding, that boy loves you no matter what you wear"

They both laughed disappeared away from Aang's sight

sigh "Katara… you're so wonderful… I'm so lucky to have you go out with me tonight" he said dreamily as he also went back to camp

It was nearing sunset and everyone was getting ready for the date tonight. The two girls were busing themselves over their hair so that it went with their dresses.

Aang was probably the most unprepared for the date; he never went on one before so he knew nothing about it, how to dress, what to say, nothing. So of course he went to the man of all knowledge Sokka. "Hmm, should I go with the blue formal, or the blue casual" Sokka pondered to himself, when he heard movement at the entrance to his tent. "What… Who's there?" Sokka demanded "Just me." Came a low voice

"Oh Aang, please come in" Sokka said throwing both articles of clothing aside "What can I do you for?" He asked the airbender "I need your help… once again." Aang said not knowing how to start this.

Sokka waited for Aang to continue, "Well you see this is my first date, and I have no clue what to wear, and because you have probably been on more dates, I thought you could tell me what I should do." He said looking at Sokka pleadingly

"Well I've know Katara for years" _'and read her diary' _he thought chuckling to himself

"And she only wants her date to dress up but casually" "What that means" he said trying to answer an confused Airbender "Is that you only need to dress up your regular clothing" "Take for instance what you are wearing right now, all you need to do is make it long sleeved shirt, and make the pants go all the way down to you feet, and actually wear some shoes" "Get it?" he asked "Got it" Aang answered automatically "Good, now go, you and I still need to get ready for tonight." Sokka said waving him away picking up the same clothing items up again.

"Once again Sokka, you've helped me become closer to your sister" he said only loud enough that only he could hear it.

So finally it was time, the girls were still in Katara's tent waiting for the boys to come get them. Aang took Sokka's advice and made his regular clothing longer and wore some very uncomfortable shoes that he "borrowed" from Sokka (it was and extra pair he had)

And Sokka finally decided on the dark blue shirt with a short sleeve shirt so that Suki could admire his so called "muscles".

"Well Aang it's time to go get our lovely ladies of the evening, you ready for this?" he asked a very nervous looking Aang.

Sokka looked over at Aang who was sweating bullets, his knees were shaking, and he had the look as though he was staring the fire lord in the face that very moment. To knock Aang out of his phase he snapped his fingers in front of his fact.

"YO! Earth to Aang" he yelled to him

"Huh... What?" He said still unaware about what was about to happen.

"Come on you need to get focused, you're going to go out with my sister and you promised me you would make it the night of her life so you need to stay focused." He said a little annoyed with what Aang was going through.

"Come on let's go" he said dragging Aang by the collar when they finally made it to Katara's tent Sokka said smoothly

"Knock knock" he yelled to the Tent

He swore he heard Suki giggle at the sound of his voice

"Hey me and this airbender here are looking for some good looking women do you two know of any?" He teased the girls "Yeah and they were getting a little annoyed waiting for their dates' to show up." Came the sarcastic reply of Katara

"Well come out now they are here" Sokka yelled back frustrated by his sister

Suki was the first to appear out of the tent and Sokka couldn't help but gawk at how Suki looked

**A/N I'll take the time to describe what the girls looked liked so that you can understand means description **

when Suki appeared she was wearing a dark forest green dress with golden lining on the edges, the dress was made from silk, was what Sokka could guess from it because of how loose it looked on her, Suki was wearing a little bit of makeup, some light blue eye liner with a rich red lips, and finally her hair was down (as usual) except that she wore it all down instead of tied around the back

When Suki noticed that Sokka didn't stop gawking at her she batted here eyes and waved a fan at him, it knocked him out of the trance

"Say, because Suki didn't show up would you like to go out with me instead?" Sokka joked with her. He held out his hand to her

"Sokka!" She laughed as she accepted his hand and the two walked off

"Huh? I wonder where…" he started to said when he was interrupted

"Where I am?" Came the sweet voice of Katara

When he looked at her his heart skipped a beat

Katara was wearing a slightly different dress than that of Suki, it was a deep ocean blue dress, and it cut off at the shoulder leaving the arms exposed, and on the dress itself was the symbol of the water tribe, Katara also had some makeup on, she had some light pink lipstick on and around her eyes a slight shade of silver to match her eye color, and her hair was more curly and were in loops, freely going down behind her head, and instead of her mother's necklace was the flower one that Aang gave her a long time ago

"So how do I look?" She said striking a pose for him

"Amazing…" Was all that he could utter

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself" she said both of the blushing

"Well come on, let's go there's a festival going on tonight and I want to treat you to it". He said holding out his hand, which she gladly accepted.

Little did they know that a young earthbender was listening to them.

Toph was listening to them, still holding the flowers that Aang gave to her.

sigh "I wonder what it would be like?" She shook her head vigorously "What am I talking about, I wouldn't want anybody holding me back like a stupid boyfriend" When she said that she tossed the flowers aside and went to hang out with Appa and Momo

**(A/N So here it is, finally time for the date, I promise to update it ASAP)**

* * *

**Toph: why do you have to make me suffer?  
Me: I don't.**

**Toph: Then why did you leave me dateless? **

**Me: Fine… Want to go out Toph? LOL**

**Toph: Angered**

**Me: Crushed by boulder **

**Me: Ouch**

**Toph: happy **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N so the night is right, the date is set, let's get this on the roll)**

**Disclaimer: **don't own avatar this saying is getting pretty old

**Chapter 8**

Suki and Sokka were a little bit ahead of Katara and Aang; they were hand in hand happily walking toward the city. Aang couldn't help but look at Katara, she looked so beautiful, and the dress looked like it was made for her it just brought out the color in her eyes. He couldn't help but blush at the sight of her.

"Aang, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked

"Oh… sorry, couldn't help myself." He said still blushing

"You, just look so beautiful I just couldn't help but stare."

"OH!" she said surprised and started blushing

Aang suddenly noticed that Katara just taken his hand in hers and held it there, the two stopped walking and faced each other, Aang took Katara's other hand into his. Her eyes stared back at his, and likewise with Aang's. Slowly Katara took the lead, moving her head toward his, Aang did too. They closed their eyes their lips ready, Aang could feel Katara's breath on his face, they were nearing each other when it happened…

"AANG! If you know what is good for you stop it" Sokka yelled

Now Katara was getting annoyed with Sokka herself

"I'm sorry my brother is so overprotective" she whispered to Aang

"It's fine… I guess" he whispered back.

Aang really wanted this kiss to happen, but he figured that he would get his kiss later when Katara got her gift from her

'_I know that she will love it' _he thought to himself

"Come on, if we don't hurry up we'll miss the opening of the festival" Sokka said to the two lover birds

"Sokka, you have to stop being so overprotective, you can trust Aang" Suki said to Sokka as she took him away.

"I know that, it's just… you know weird to see my sister all grow up and all" He said with a sad sigh.

"It would have happened eventually." Suki said reassuringly

"Your right, I should let things happen the way they should"

Katara and Aang were now back on tract and on their way to the festival, both a little more interested to get on their own away from Sokka to have some time with each other alone from everyone. From the first moment that they saw it they knew that they were going to have some fun.

When they first entered the town, it was wall to wall excitement, food, games, shops, almost anything one wanted to do in a single event.

"Well I think that we should eat first to get it out of they way." Sokka suggested

"Good old Sokka always thinking of his stomach!" Aang joked and everyone laughed

They found a comfy little restaurant that served something everyone wanted

Soon the waiter arrived with some menus and some glasses of water

"I'll have the baby back ribs" Sokka said first

"I'll have a light salad" Katara said

"For me, the cheese burger." Suki said

"And I'll have the fish" Aang

Toph was getting bored hanging out with the lemur and bison who only wanted to grunt, eat, and sleep the whole time.

"Screw this, I'm going out for a walk" she said in a discouraged tone

Momo chattered softly to her, and Toph scratched his head

"No thanks I'll just go by myself." She told the lemur

She put Momo back on the ground and walked off

Everyone has now finished eating their meals and left the restaurant,

Suki took Sokka by the arm and dragged him to a karaoke contest leaving Katara and Aang by themselves.

"So where do you want to go first Aang?" Katara asked him

"Let's go over to that booth with the milk bottles." Aang pointed out to her

When they approached the booth the carnie handed Aang three baseballs

"Here are the rules if you can knock down those all three bottles with those three balls you win a prize" They man said pointing to the Teddy Bears; each a different color.

"Wow, I would love a blue one" Katara said in a needy tone

"Oh yeah watch this" Aang said as he threw a baseball and completely missed the bottles

"Um… Ok try number two" He threw again and only knocked down the top bottle

'_Damn it I have to do this to impress Katara' _

"Ok, one more time" This time when he threw he used his air bending to guide the ball to the middle of the pillar and knocked down all the bottles

"WE HAVE A WINNER" The carnie said in a deep voice

"What would you like?" He asked Aang

"Go ahead Katara, I won it for you" Aang said blushing

"How sweet… Oh, I'll like that blue one" she said to the man

"And here you go miss" he said handing the bear to her

"Thanks Aang" She said to him and kissed him on the cheek

Toph was now near the town, she could hear all the loud music, and fireworks going on in there. She wanted to go in but didn't want to run in on the others on their dates. So she decided to go around it to the forest. She has been walking around for a while which wasn't very easy, due to her blindness, even with her Earthbending it didn't help, the way she kept walking into trees, but when she finally got free from all of it she found herself near an opening and in the middle of it was two trees, and from what she could tell, there seemed to be a giant spider web there.

"Wow! That must have been from an Elephant Spider"

(Elephant Spider: basically a regular spider that is the size of an elephant)

She made herself a chair out of the earth and decided to rest here for a while

"Hey Katara I want to show you something" Aang said to Katara

"Hmm, and what would that be?" She asked Aang as she put down the jewelry she was admiring

"Well first come with me" Aang said waving her to follow

Katara was getting confused; Aang for some reason was leading her out of the town, and was now near the entrance.

Aang looked up and perfectly to his luck saw some cloud coming over head.

"Watch this" Aang said to her as he pulled out his staff, he turned it into the gilder and flew up

**(A/N I forgot to mention that Aang brought that)**

When Aang got up there he used a combination of his Airbending and Waterbending to form the little clouds into a big one spread out.

Then using his glider he began to spell out

'_I love you Katara –Aang' _

When he was doing this he failed to notice the pack of geese coming toward him and as he was finishing up spelling Katara's name they collided causing Aang to lose grip of his glider and started to fall. To make a reach for his glider he did a free fall and grabbed it and quickly to avoid all the buildings around him, so he flew toward the forest, but unluckily for Aang there was a rose garden and he flew to low and hit them making them stick to him

"Oh… ouch… Son of a…" Aang screamed out in pain as a rose stuck to him

when he finally reached the forest he was nearing a opening and hit a tree branch that he grabbed hold of to stop himself, but started to do some spins flinging out the roses from him and they landed in a web.

Toph was about to leave when she heard a noise approaching her.

"What the heck?" She said preparing herself for whatever was coming

When she suddenly heard a loud grunt as it hit a tree and a whooshing sound like something flying in the air and a ting as if that thing was hitting the Spider Web.

And then she heard someone speaking that she recognized as Aang

She used her Earthbending to see what happened and saw that Aang threw some roses into the Spider Web and it spelled out _'TOPH' _And Aang was on one knee in front of her with arms spread out.

"OMG Aang this is the best present anyone has given me" Toph said running over to him and giving him a giant hug.

"Huh… what?" Aang said still delirious to what has just happened

"OH CRAP" Aang said to himself as he realize what he has done

"Aang? Aang where are you?" came the sound of a concerned Katara

"Over here!" Toph yelled, and made aang almost die

"Oh thank god you're all right Aang!" Katara said embracing him

"Katara come see what Aang made me"

"Katara!?! What happened?!" Came the concerned voice of Sokka

Katara was already being pulled toward Aang's accidental present and Sokka and Suki were coming also

"See Katara! Aang made this for me." Toph said excitedly

Katara stood in shock and tears began to form to see what a romantic gift it was for Toph

"Aang how could you?" Katara said in a whisper

"Aang what's going on here? Sokka demanded

"Nothing, just a little accident and I just got a little hurt" Aang explain

"Then what is this!?" Katara asked of Aang

"Well you see…" Aang was going to say but Toph interrupted

"Aang just made this romantic gift for me because he loves me!"

"WHAT!!! Aang is this true!?!" Sokka yelled "You're double crossing my sister?"

"Oh Aang" Katara ran off crying

"No Katara, this was a huge mistake, it doesn't mean anything!"

"OH! So I don't mean anything to you" Toph yelled

"Yes…. I mean no… I mean-" Aang started but Toph walked away angered

Aang was going to run after Toph but decided to go to Katara first, but Sokka stood in his way

"Aang I want you to stay away from my sister" "You lied to me and hurt her" He said to Aang

"But I-"

"Aang don't say anything, just go away" he said pointing away from everyone

Aang walked away not knowing what to do, so he decided to walk to the lake…

Katara was now returning to camp, and was heading to her tent. She looked up at Aang's present that he made her, it was now a mess of clouds with holes in it keeping her eyes on it she walked backwards into her tent, and unknown to her there was someone in there waiting for her.

Katara was so upset that she didn't notice, and she felt a smack on her head making her world go dark, as she fell to the ground, and the last thing she saw was a boy, a boy with a unique scar on his eye…

Aang finally made it to the lake and sat his feet into it

"Cold" he muttered

(End flashback)

Aang reopened his eyes and took his feet out of the water and dried his feet in the grass, he stood up and shook the bad memory out of his head. Unsure of what to do he decided to just stay here for the night, not waiting the wrath of Sokka upon him. He wasn't tired yet and decided to make a quick walk around the lake. He was half way done with his walk when he heard a noise approaching him; he jumped up into a tree, sat down on a branch and waited for whatever was coming.

He sat there in shock to see it was Zuko, and in his arms was an unconscious Katara

'_NO!'_ Aang screamed to himself

'_I have to help her' _he waited until Zuko was a little bit ahead of him and ran after him

**(A/N so now both Toph and Katara hate Aang, and now Katara has been kidnapped by Zuko. review please) **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N Katara is now in a small house in the basement, chained up to a wall. Zuko is waiting for her to wake up)**

**Chapter 9**

"Aang". Katara whispered

Katara dream state

Katara now finds herself on a beautiful warm sandy beach; she is in her usual bathing suit and lying out on a beach towel.

"Umm… where am I?" She said out loud

"So you finally woke up from you nap huh?" Said a mysterious voice

"Hey! Who's there?!" Katara demanded

"Chill honey it's just me." The man replied

It was Aang, but he was old, to be exact about 10 years, that's when she noticed that she was older also.

"What's going on here?" Katara said in a confused tone

"Oh, you go to be kidding" Aang chuckled to himself "We're on our honeymoon." Aang said to her as he planted a kiss on her check sitting down next to her

"What!" Katara said in a half excited half shocked

"Yeah, you've got your betrothed necklace on right now!" he said to her

She raised her hand and felt the hard surface of a necklace, not her mother's but a new one she hasn't felt before. She looked down and saw it; it had the same silver/blue mixture as her old one but on it was a combination of Air and Water patterns.

"Don't you remember? We got married two days ago and we're on our honeymoon." He said trying to make you talk back to him

"OH AANG!" She cried as she jumped on top of him making him fall over

"'Bout time you remembered" He said as they started to kiss again

After what seemed like a life time of endless making out they sat up again, Katara resting her head on Aang's strong shoulder.

"This is so wonderful." Katara said in a satisfied voice "Everything I wanted"

"Then this is going to be difficult" Aang said to her as he stood up

"This is a dream…"

As Katara started to wake up the vision she wanted more than anything faded away…

"Ouch, my head" Katara said realizing the throbbing pain in the back of her head

she tried to move her arms, but stopped after she heard the sound of rattling chains

"HUH! What the…" She started

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up." Came the evil voice of Zuko

"YOU! What's going on here" She yelled at Zuko

Zuko didn't say anything, he seemed to be more interested at staring a something, a wicked smile started to grow on his lips.

Confused at this she followed his eye site to only be angered to see that he was "admiring" Katara's chest

"Pervert" Katara said

Laughing Zuko stood up and walked over to Katara, lifting up his hand he ran the back of his hand down the side of her face. Katara shook her head to escape the cold feel of his hands.

"I have a question for you Katara." He said staring at her

"And what would that be?!" she said hating the fact she had to spend this much time with Zuko.

Zuko approached her again

"_Ugh, he's going to touch me again" _

instead of that he planted a big, wet kiss on Katara,

"Why waste time with that loser Aang when you can have me?" was his question

Katara only stood there with a shocked expression

back to Aang

Aang has been following Zuko, ever careful not to be noticed by him. He was now hiding in a tree and watched Zuko carry an unconscious Katara into the house and saw a light emerge from the basement window. Quickly he leapt from the tree and crouched down to peer into the window, and what he saw brought anger… the biggest anger he has ever felt in his life. Zuko has kissed Katara.

"That son of a bitch is going to die" Aang swore

Aang bolted to the down, knocked it down with a single blow and started for the downstairs basement.

Katara still in shock from the kiss finally recovered from it… and started to spit.

"Ugh, what the heck" she said to him "That was discussing"

"Oh yeah right you liked it, you just won't admit it" Zuko said crossly

There came a loud bang and Zuko knew that someone just knocked down the front door.

"So he did come, well this is one time the Avatar won't defeat me". Zuko said as he drew a bottle from his pocket, inside of it was a strange yellow powder.

Katara not only noticed that powder but that he had the keys on a chain attached to his belt, her keys to free her.

"Oh, and if you plan to tell Aang about what I have in store for him, I'll kill him" Zuko said pointing to the dagger in it's slit.

Finally the door to the basement blew open and there stood one very pissed off Airbender.

"Oh, Aang so glad you could join us" Zuko said very casually as he took a seat on a chair. "Please join us" he continued gesturing him in with a wave of his hand.

"You know what I've come for." Was all that he said to Zuko

"Sure no problem." He reached behind him with his other hand and grabbed the keys and held it out for Aang. "Here are the keys, and as you can see Katara is fine."

Aang looked over to see a very weary Katara softly crying. She knew what was going to happen to Aang and she couldn't stop it form happening.

"Fine!" He said as he came near Zuko reaching for the keys

"Sucker!!!" Zuko yelled and threw the powder at Aang  
"Ahh." Aang yelled in pain, before he fell he got a punch in on Zuko knocking the keys away near Katara.

Katara not being able to do anything watched in horror as Zuko's evil plan took place; looking away in pain she heard a small splash as the keys to her chains fell into a dirty small puddle.

"I wonder…" Katara pondered. She started to do some hand movements in an attempt to move the keys to her, at first nothing happened, but slowly the keys were lifted to her where they were then placed in her hand.

"Yes!" Katara said in joy and started to struggle to get the cuffs off of her.

* * *

"Oh how the mighty have fallen". Zuko gloated as he circled the now paralyzed Airbender crouched on the floor. "Finally after the years of searching, hunting you, cornering you, I finally have you".

Struggling over the pain in his body he started to speak "You…. Dirt bag" was all he could managed

"This is the best day of my life" Zuko said truthfully

* * *

Katara has successfully freed herself, and was now heading toward her fallen hero, when she did noticed the still half way full bottle of the paralyzing powder and got the most brilliant idea ever. She took the bottle and concealed it in her robe.

"Oh Zuko". She said seductively as she moved toward him

"Huh, Katara?" Zuko asked confused, as the last thing he remembered of her was she was changed up. Katara continued to move to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gently moved her hands up and down his cheek.

"I was thinking about you question earlier, and you're right I should stop wasting time with Aang because I have you." She said and started to kiss his check.

Both Zuko and Aang looked at her stunned, Aang for the fact that his heart was breaking, Zuko for the fact that a girl is actually kissing him. Katara saw the look on aang face and gave him a wink to let him know she was faking it.

"Wow! Zuko I never knew how strong you are". Katara said as she rubbed his arms "And how smart you are for leading a foolish boy right into you trap like this."

Chuckling he said "Yeah, and what else."

"Uhh…" Katara started running out of things to say. "Your… eyes are so beautiful and… yellow" Katara said stroking his hair.

"Hmm, prove everything you say Katara kiss me" Zuko said as he leaned in for a kiss

"What ever you want." Katara said reaching for the powder and throwing it in his face.

"Agh, what did you do". He said as he fell to the floor like Aang.

"Tricking you, so Aang and I can escape." Katara said as she walked over to Aang

"I'm so sorry, I should have warned you."

"It's ok Katara, let's get out of here." Aang said as Katara helped him up so the two could leave.

"Oh, and Zuko" Katara said to him

"Ugh, what now." Zuko said struggling to get up

"If you're still interested in getting a girl to like you why not try one of Azula's friends, like Mai." Katara said and the two finally left

"Grr, yeah right…. Actually not a bad idea" Zuko pondered this as his uncle came in

"So Zuko did you have a restful night?" Iroh asked

"Well let's see Uncle I'm in the basement in a dirty puddle in the same cloth as yesterday and paralyzed… WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Zuko yelled at him

* * *

**(A/N: I am not a zutara fan, I just felt it was need for this part of the story but I am a Maiko fan) **


End file.
